dinosaur_protection_groupfandomcom-20200213-history
Velociraptor
Velociraptor is a genus of large dromaeosaurid theropod dinosaur from the Cretaceous Period. Description Velociraptors are comparatively small theropods, being only about as long as a human and twice that in length at least. They have a large, sickle shaped claw on their feet. Behavior Velociraptors are intelligent animals, with many of their known hunting strategies known to use trapping behavior. They communicate using barks, hisses, and other, more birdlike sounds. Velociraptors are social animals, living in packs of multiple individuals. These packs are normally key to hunts, but at least one Velociraptor has survived for years without a pack. Similar to some birds and reptiles, Velociraptors imprint on the first thing they come in contact with. Variant 1= Description This variant has the second thickest skull among the variants, and is the only one to lack skull crests. The females are a uniform brown, while the males are orange with black stripes and white underbellies. Behavior Variant 1 Velociraptors are very aggressive and territorial creatures, hunting down almost anything that enters their territory. A debated case of this is when a Tyrannosaurus killed an individual, it's packmate attacked the larger predator, although this may have been in defense of it's partner which had not been perceived as deceased yet. They are very aggressive among themselves, sometimes killing to assert dominance and fighting for no reason very frequently. They are also the least social, not socialising near as much as the other two variants. They hunt with multiple strategies, including using one individual to distract a target and another to ambush it, and stalking targets through tall grass before quickly and easily dispatching them. |-|Variant 2= Description These Velociraptors have the narrowest skulls and largest crests among the species. The males have bluish-grey backs, with a white stripe running along the back. They have red crests and protofeathers on the back of the head. The females are white, with black spots and stripes. The back of their heads and crests are grey, with red around the eye orbit and toes. Both sexes have light brown underbellies. Behavior These Velociraptors are among the least aggressive, with no infighting or even snaps at eachother recorded. These are among the most intelligent Velociraptors, having been known to set traps using human empathy and curiosity to their advantage. These Velociraptors are matriarchal, with the only observed pack having an obvious female leader who kept the lower ranking packmates in check. |-|IBRIS Variant= Each IBRIS Velociraptor varies widly from the next, and as such cannot all be described at once. Description IBRIS Velociraptors are uniquely created to be cosmetically different from one another. Commonly known throughout most individuals however, is that they have the widest skulls of the species. They are among the stockiest Velociraptors. Behavior These Velociraptors are known to follow a strict hierarchy, with a clear alpha and beta. Dominance displays are known, with a fight between individuals Blue and Echo for the beta position having been documented. IBRIS raptors are known to herd prey into a kill zone similar many modern animals, where they can attack the unfortunate prey animal while keeping it away from it's herd. Other hunting strategies include leading onto small prey from the side. They are known to attack even their own parental figures as young when they show signs of weakness, meaning they likely would be more independent in the wild from an early age. Blue Blue is the stockiest of this variant, with no head crests and scutes covering the back of her head. She is grey, with white striping covering much of her body and a unique blue stripe running along her side from the DNA of Black-Throated African Monitor Lizard. Delta Delta is very similar to V2 raptors, with a pronounced antorbital fenestrae and large crests. She is a dark green, with some teal around her eyes. Echo Echo is brown, with dark blue stripes similar to Blue. Also similar to Blue, she has no head crests. She is very similar to the first variant in the aforementioned lack of crests and her lacking the bulkiness of her sisters. Charlie Charlie is most similar to Delta, with a similar build and crests to her. She is dark green, with even darker green stripes from green iguana DNA. History Jurassic Park Twenty-six raptors were created on Isla Sorna, eight of which were moved to Isla Nublar for Jurassic Park. The pack lived in the Velociraptor Paddock before being moved to a temporary holding pen after one known as the Big One killed all but two of the others and forced them to attack the fences. They broke out during the 1993 Incident killing Robert Muldoon and Ray Arnold, before one was locked in a freezer and the other two were dispatched by the park's resident Tyrannosaurus. The carcasses of young Velociraptors were found during the 1994 cleanup,but it is unknown if any populations survived. 1997 Incident 18 Velociraptors lived Isla Sorna by the time Hurricane Clarissa forced Ingen to abandon the island. One pack was encountered during the 1997 Incident, where the pack killed most of the remaining Ingen hunters including Ajay Sidhu. Several Velociraptors chased the remainders of Hammond's Gathers, but were unable to kill any while one male died when Kelly Malcolm kicked it through a window and onto a spike. 2001 Incident Velociaptors were also encountered during the 2001 Incident when Billy Brennan stole two of their eggs. They were encountered twice, the first time they managed to kill Udesky, while the second they were able to get their eggs back before being scared off by approaching helicopters. Jurassic World All remaining Velociraptors were moved from Isla Sorna to Isla Nublar for Jurassic World. It is unknown if any were on display, but it is known that five were created after 2012 for the IBRIS project, these being Blue, Delta, Echo, Charlie, and Subject V-2, the latter of which was terminated after being deemed to aggressive. The remainders of the pack were trained by Owen Grady and learned 40 different commands. Several incidents still occurred with the pack however, including one where new park worker Leon fell into the paddock and barely escaped. The Velociraptors were released during the 2015 Incident in order to kill the Indominus rex. This failed however when the I. rex proved to be able to communicate with the raptors, causing many of the mercenaries hunting the hybrid to die along with Charlie. The remainders of the pack followed Owen Grady, Claire Dearing, and her nephews Zach and Gray Michell to Main Street, where Delta killed Vic Hoskins. The pack then surrounded Owen and his group before turning on the Indominus, causing the deaths of Delta and Echo, before the earlier Tyrannosaurus was lured into fighting the Indominus by Claire, where Blue and the park's Mosasaurus managed to kill the hybrid. Post Jurassic World By 2018, Blue was confirmed as the last surviving Velociraptor, but was later threatened when Mount Sibo threatened to erupt. She was captured with the help of Owen, but not before killing a mercenary and getting mortally wounded by a gunshot in the process. She was saved thanks to a blood transfusion from the T. rex to her while the bullet was removed by Zia Rodrigez. She was later released from her cage, where she killed two more mercenaries before defending Owen and Masie Lockwood from a new hybrid, the Indoraptor. She managed to distract it before knocking it onto the fossilized skull of a Agujaceratops . Blue then escaped into the wilds of nothern California. Aggression and domestication attempts Raptors if raised in extreme captivity, such as in the original Jurassic park, are known to be very aggressive and violent. However in the case of blue, they can be trained to be at least part way civilized. Status No Velociraptor other than Blue has been reported to survive. However, her current whereabouts are unknown, but she has managed to survive on the island. The IBRIS Raptor Project and her siblings, Delta, Echo, and Charlie, along with the untrained Velociraptors ''from Isla Sorna, ceased to survive, and now Blue is the last remaining ''Velociraptor alive. Category:Carnivores Category:Theropods Category:One individual confirmed alive Category:Endangered Category:Dinosaurs Category:Saurischians Category:Dromaeosaurs